


One For The Road

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [23]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Medical Kink, kink bingo, staying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has an accident, and Kris is there to both comfort and entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Road

"Wow," says Kris when Adam lets him into his studio apartment and Kris sees what kind of shape he's really in. "What does the other guy look like?"

"He looks just as concrete as he did before I fell on him," says Adam ruefully as he closes and chains the door with his good hand. The other wrist is in a cast, and Kris thinks the cast should probably be in the sling that's currently lying across the back of the couch but he doesn't say anything. "I'm an idiot."

"No, just clumsy," says Kris. And Adam looks bad enough that he doesn't say it gleefully, but Adam's normally so _not_ clumsy that it's a _little_ bit funny that he's the one who ends up fracturing his wrist by tripping over a curb.

He wasn't even drunk at the time, or so he said and was backed up by the three friends who were with him and managed to get him to the emergency room without further incident.

"Well, I didn't invite you over to ogle me," says Adam. "Come inside and sit down."

"Technically, I think I invited myself over," says Kris. "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything?"

"Just the pleasure of your company," says Adam. "I've barely gotten out of the house this week. I'm so out of touch."

"After a week?" says Kris. "I promise, you didn't miss much."

"Then pretend," says Adam. "Gossip with me, Kris. Who are _you_ up to lately?"

Kris shoots him a little side-eye, but Adam just laughs and really, Kris can't take it badly. Not from Adam.

"Actually, I met someone," he finds himself admitting.

"Is it serious?" Kris shakes his head, because one time isn't serious, even if they've talked a couple of times on the phone since then. Even if he finds himself thinking about him a lot. "Could it be?"

"Anything could be serious," says Kris with a little shrug. He doesn't want to get ahead of himself, because he's been this far down the road a lot of times and he's never found the right road for him yet. "I guess I'll just have to see where it goes."

"So I guess a blowjob's out of the question, then?"

Kris laughs and squeezes his fingertips gently. "Only you," he says. "That's the _real_ reason I'm here, huh? You didn't want gossip at all."

"You're here to give me anything you're willing to give," says Adam. "I'm just so _bored_. Do you know what it's like to try to function with one hand?"

"Actually, yes," says Kris, "but I was a kid and my problems were probably a lot different than your problems are now. At least you've got another one?"

"Without it, I'd be even more bored," agrees Adam shamelessly. He goes to adjust the pillow behind himself, and grunts softly in frustration when it's difficult to work with his good hand.

"Here, let me," says Kris immediately, and adjusts it till Adam is satisfied.

"You didn't have to."

"What, I'm just going to sit here and watch you?" scoffs Kris. "You know I couldn't do that. You need anything else? A drink?"

"I'd love a drink but I'm off liquor while I'm on painkillers," says Adam with a put-upon sigh. "It's almost enough to make me skip the painkillers. Almost, but not quite."

"Another kind of drink, then?" says Kris. "Do you have anything else?"

"Just water," says Adam, "but as long as you're up...."

"I'm on it," says Kris, and it's nothing at all to get Adam a tall glass of water. And one for himself while he's at it. The brilliant and grateful smile Adam gives him when he sets it on the table is worth it.

"This is turning you on," says Adam, his grateful smile changing until it's nothing short of a playfully wicked grin.

"What?" says Kris. "I like taking care of people, all right? Most people consider that a good quality."

"Yeah, you like it a _lot_ ," says Adam. "If you ask to fuck my cast, though, that might be over the line."

" _That_ would be over the line?" says Kris. "After everything?"

"If you've done way kinkier things, I want to hear about them," says Adam, and he doesn't spell it out but Kris knows that he actually means it, that it would probably help distract him from the pain too.

"Well, let me lay it out right here that my interest in helping you out doesn't extend to enemas," says Kris. And he only feels the need to specify that because he's had it suggested to him before and discovered that his kinks didn't really go in that direction. Giving _or_ receiving.

"Well, there go my plans for the night," says Adam. "I guess we could play cards or something?"

"Shut up," says Kris, laughing and blushing at the same time. "I could try to give you gossip, but I'd be making it up. Hey, did you know that Cassidy's totally gotten into feeding crack to squirrels? It's crazy, man."

"Crack to squirrels?" says Adam, cracking up. "That's where your mind went?"

"You just want me to talk about sex," says Kris.

"Kristopher," says Adam, "I _always_ want you to talk about sex. You know so much, yet talking about it still makes you awkward and embarrassed. It's amazing."

"And entertaining."

"And _so_ entertaining," says Adam. "You have no idea, seriously." Kris knows he means it affectionately, and knows that Adam only teases him like this privately or among close friends, which is why he grins and blushes instead of actually feeling uncomfortable.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm more experienced than the last time we hung out and leave it at that," says Kris.

He knows Adam suspects that he's pretty kinky in private, even if he doesn't talk about it. Kris didn't used to think so, but now he realizes that Adam is kind of right.

"You could tell me about other people having sex if you want," Adam teases him, just to get another embarrassed duck of Kris's head, another awkward scratching at the nape of his neck.

Adam begins to reach for his water, then cradles his broken wrist against his chest for a moment instead. Kris isn't sure whether he's hit it or it aches or if he's still just awkward with the cast and looking for something to support it for a while. Which is why he should be wearing the sling right now.

"Does that hurt?"

"Aches," says Adam, with the weariness of someone who's getting used to that. Kris finds his pain pills on the table, rattles the bottle to get Adam's attention and raises his eyebrows in question. Adam nods, though he hesitates a little before he does, like he doesn't quite want to admit it.

"You'll thank me for this," says Kris, shakes two pills out of the bottle and holds one up to Adam's lips. When Adam opens his mouth for Kris to pop it inside, Kris follows it with his fingers, and a moment later Adam closes his lips around them and begins to suck.

Kris was going to offer him a glass of water after, but Adam swallows dry and then keeps sucking, swirling his tongue around them. Kris feels it like Adam is sucking on his cock, and he actually does know exactly what that feels like for comparison.

When he finally slips his fingers out again, he brings the water up to Adam's lips and makes him sip, a little water dribbling out the corner of his mouth which Kris licks up.

"There are two," he says, bring the second pill up and pushing it past Adam's lips again. Adam grazes his fingers with his teeth this time, catching them and not letting them go, and forcing his tongue between them until it hits his teeth. When Adam does let him go, a few breathless moments later, Kris feeds him another sip of water and then kisses him so fast his lips are still cold and wet.

"You were right," says Adam. "I am going to thank you for this. I think it's already kicking in."

"I think that might be endorphins," says Kris.

"I'll take that too," says Adam. "Maybe a blowjob's _not_ out of the question?"

"Maybe just a quickie," says Kris. "For medicinal purposes."

"Does that mean I don't have to reciprocate?"

"I wouldn’t go that far," says Kris, putting the lid back on the bottle of pills and giving him a crooked grin.

"Good," says Adam, "because I'd be disappointed if I didn't get something in my mouth that's bigger than your fingers. There's nothing wrong with my legs, after all. I can still get on my knees."

"You so need to stop saying things like that while I still have my pants on," says Kris, taking care of that problem in short order, for him _and_ for Adam. Not that Adam asked for his help, but Kris really does like taking care of people. And he didn't want to wait for Adam to fumble his way through the job one-handed.

He kisses him first, though. Kisses him like a friend and then kisses him a little deeper, tongue swooping through and nipping at his lips. Adam is one of the only people Kris knows who likes just kissing as much as Kris does, content to just do that for a little while.

"Do you kiss your new guy like this?" Adam teases him between kisses.

Kris just bites his lip a little harder and says, "Maybe," and his thoughts stray to Andrew pretty quickly before coming back to Adam again.

"Yeah, I thought so," says Adam, and kisses Kris one more time and then gives his hair a playful little tug. Kris wrinkles his nose at him but he takes the hint, gives Adam's jaw one tender kiss and then drops straight to his cock.

He's always kind of liked Adam's cock, which he's never admitted to anyone because they'll call him a size queen or something and that's a label that just doesn't sit right with him, but Adam's cock is just really _nice_ , big and thick and straight. He likes how it feels in his hand and in his mouth and in...other parts of him. So he doesn't hesitate at all to lick and suck and then swallow it down as far as he can, just the way he knows Adam likes it.

"As distractions go, that's pretty much the best," says Adam, petting Kris's hair rather than twisting it or tugging at it, as he does. Adam is super easy to get off this way when you know how, and you're not trying to be a tease. And Kris figures that right now what Adam needs is an orgasm and not something that's going to frustrate him even more, even if it's sexy frustration.

"Oh, fuck, oh," says Adam, his hand restless, his hips coming off the chair a little. Kris pulls back a little, prepares himself, and a few moments later Adam is coming against the back of his throat. Kris swallows, letting Adam slip out a little more every time he works his throat until he has just the tip against his lips. He gives it a little lick before he pulls his head back completely.

"Oh, that so deserves me on my knees," says Adam, but Kris doesn't let him, not right away. First he gets the sling off the back of the couch and slips it around Adam's neck. "If that's for my cock, you're too late, it's dead."

"I know you're blessed," says Kris, "but even you wouldn't need a sling this size."

As Adam laughs, a little roughly, Kris gently puts his injured wrist safely into the sling because he knows, he just knows, that if he doesn't Adam's going to bang it against something very shortly. And if Kris gets off a little on doing it for him, well, that's between him and Adam.

" _Now_ can I get on my knees?" says Adam. "I think I've been patient enough."

" _You've_ been patient enough?" says Kris, and backs up a step and Adam is immediately down off the chair and swallowing him right down, deep-throating like Kris _can't_. Kris's gasp gives away the fact that he wasn't ready for it, his legs shaking, but he braces himself against the coffee table and Adam holds his ass with his good hand and works him till Kris is almost lost in the sensation.

He's pretty shocked when the "A—" that comes out of his mouth the moment before he comes is the beginning of "Andrew" and not "Adam." Adam won't be able to tell the difference, but _Kris_ knows.

He forgets a moment later when orgasm hits, when Adam keeps him in deep through his very last shudder before letting go and backing off him and coughing just a little. Kris takes a moment to find his balance again, then gives Adam a very appreciative kiss and nudges him back into the chair, as naturally and playfully as always.

It's not even weird or awkward at all when he puts Adam's pants back on again, doing all the zipping and buttoning for him and even giving it a playful little kiss when he's done, like he's just wrapped Adam up in a bow. A few moments after that he's dressed again too, taking a sip of his water and sitting down on the couch next to Adam again.

"I think you like this guy," says Adam. _Oh_.

"Yeah, I think I like this guy too," says Kris, only a tiny bit guiltily. "But I've liked guys before. And girls before. It doesn't really mean anything until...it does."

"No, it doesn't," says Adam. "You're going to go for it, though, right?"

"I think so," admits Kris. "We have another date this weekend."

"So this is probably the last time we're going to do this, then," says Adam, and Kris has had a lot of endings with a lot of people, usually just drifting apart through circumstance or becoming something else to one another, but this is the first time he's felt like the decision really meant something.

"Yeah," says Kris slowly, letting the idea grow on him. "Yeah, I think maybe it is."

He thinks maybe it's the last time he's going to do anything with anyone other than Andrew, as long as it lasts. He's been here before, a few times, and either it won't work out, or it _will_ , but either way he wants to give it this fair shot.

"Well, I'm glad it was good, then," says Adam, stretching his good arm out over his head contentedly, and looking genuinely happy for Kris. "I'd hate for our last blowjob to not have been memorable."

"I'm not sure you're the best judge of blowjobs when you're stoned on painkillers," says Kris, "but I had a good time too."

"I have always been, and will always be, the best judge of blowjobs," insists Adam. "Now I'm going to get to meet this guy, right?"

"Of course," says Kris, "I just want to let things go somewhere first. If they're going to."

"Stay positive and just let things happen," says Adam, which Kris knows is very sound advice. Advice that has been given to him by himself and many other people in the past. Sometimes it's harder than it sounds.

As soon as he gets home, he thinks he's going to call Andrew.


End file.
